Vampiro
by h e l l b r o k e
Summary: Ino stood there with wide eyes, horrified of what she saw. He has been watching her for quite sometime.


**VAMPIRO**

**I got this idea of the song called Vampiro by Blind Fool Love ^_^**

**SUMMARY: Ino stood there with wide eyes, horrified of what she saw. He has been watching her for quite sometime.**

* * *

He has been watching her for quite sometime. She stood there walking through a dark alleyway all by herself.

Sasuke stood on the roof of the building just watching her. Watching her every movement...

Ino felt someone watching her, so she turned around looking at every angle but saw no one. She shrugged. She turned back around and started walking again.

Then out no where she was grabbed and shoved against a wall.

"Please, don't hurt me." Ino choked out her words. She was terrified.

"Shut up bitch!" the man said.

He grabbed her in the wrong places. She tried to scream for help but he quickly covered her mouth with his large rough hand.

Sasuke saw the whole thing. Anger boiled inside him. His fangs were beginning to form. He quickly jumped off the building, landing on his feet and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and threw him across the alley. Ino slid down the wall and sat with her knees close to her chest. She watched in horror as he destroyed the perverted man.

Sasuke teared the man in pieces. Once Sasuke turned to see Ino she was already standing up.

Ino stood there with wide eyes, horrified of what she saw. Ino wanted to run but instead she chocked out words. "Who are you?"

Sasuke looked to the side to where the dead body was. "Im... Sasuke." he said in a low voice.

He was a monster to her, but a monster who saved her. Ino walked up to him slowly and gave him a hug. "Thank you...Sasuke."

_'He has a beating heart.'_she thought. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Either hug her back or just walk away with a 'you're welcome'.

He hesitated but hugged her back. She broke the hug when her skin started to heat up. "Um...my name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino"

"Hn." Sasuke started to walk away but before he left her there he said, "Your welcome." Ino barely noticing he was leaving she ran up to him and said, "I saw you tear that man apart. How?" Sasuke formed a smirk on his lips. "I have my secrets." Ino stared at him for a while kinda like a starring contest, but after a while she managed to say something. "But you dranked his blood, what are you?" Ino was curious, very curious. '_Cannibal?' _she thought.

He just starred at her like a dead man. It seemed like an eternity. "Goodbye,...for now." She didnt hear the last part because he muttered it to himself. "Wait! -" He disappeared before Ino got to finish her sentence.

* * *

When Ino got home she went straight to bed.

When morning came Ino woke up. She got ready to go train. She got ready in her usual purple attire. She felt like being alone because of yesterday. So she decided to train in the Forest of Death.

Ino started walking down the street but stopped when someone called her name. "Ino!" Ino saw a pink haired girl running up to her. "Oh hey Sakura."

Sakura sure seemed very excited to Ino. "You sure seem excited for something." Ino said. " Ino, guess what?" Ino just starred at Sakura until she continued. "Ino, im engaged!"

"Oh, OH! im very happy for you, really!" Ino was happy for her, but pretty sad at the same time but tried not to show her sad side, but failed. "Ino? ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked very concern.

"Well do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course i promise, i can keep my mouth close for an eternity if i have to." Ino laughed at that.

"Well it started last night..." Ino explained everything that occurred. Sakura thought it was a sweet story of how that guy named Sasuke saved her.

"Well if he has fangs, sucks people's blood. Do you think he could be a vampire?"

"A vampire? That's impossible!"

"Actually anything is possible Ino." Ino had to admit Sakura was right.

"Well thank you Sakura."

"No problem. Well i got to go tell the whole gang I'm engaged." Sakura left and waved a goodbye as so did Ino.

"Well off to the forest" Ino told herself.

Ino arrived and immediately started practising her aim when out of nowhere she heard a 'thump' and saw a man fall out of the trees.

"Oh my god. Are you alright sir?" Ino turned the man over an couldn't believe her eyes.

"I think so...Oh it's you." Sasuke said casually.

"Sasuke...?" Ino was shocked. "Yeah it's me."

"I never thought i would see you again?" then out of nowhere a person came. "Give it up that whore is worth nothing." a man called Itachi said.

"Sasuke, what is he talking about?" Ino was confused. "Just let me handle it, stay right here." Ino did what he commanded her to do.

Ino watched as they fought. Punch after punch, kick after kick. You got to admit it was quite entertaining but also terrifying.

Sasuke was thrown toward Ino. "Sasuke!" Ino bent down next to him. Ino may not have known him well but he saved her so she would save him.

"Your pathetic!" Itachi yelled. With that Itachi left.

Sasuke got up right away. "No he got away!" Sasuke yelled to no one. Sasuke got a throbbing pain in his rib cage. Sasuke fell down on his knees placing one of his hands on top of his ribs. Ino layed him down and asked, "Who was he?"

"My brother, Itachi." Sasuke said in pain.

"Well your lucky Sasuke because im a medical ninja."

Ino placed her hands on his hurt spot and green glow starterd forming. Sasuke just stared at her while she working. Once Ino was done she asked a question.

"So Sasuke tell me about yourself co we can know more about eachother." Ino smiled.

"Well im Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 19, and what else?"

"Umm.. What's your favorite fruit?" Sasuke thought it was a silly question. _'Well atleast she still has the same personality'_

"Mango." Sasuke said while smiling.

After a couple of silly question Ino asked a serious one. "Sasuke what did your brother mean?"

Sasuke just couldn't tell her yet. But his concious told him to.

"Well Ino you will probably get confused."

"Please tell me." Ino pleaded.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but your going to have to review for next chapter. :] THEIR WILL BE A SHOCKING SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Come just review if your interested.**


End file.
